


Mine, Forever Mine

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bottom Peter Hale, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rimming, Top Derek Hale, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “I’ve always been yours,” Peter told him, though he looked helpless, his face open in a way Derek hadn’t seen since he was sixteen.He stepped forward, unable to stop himself from closing the distance between them. The kiss was far softer than he had expected it to be, but Derek couldn't bring himself to mind. It felt like an apology, like forgiveness and love and Derek let himself fall into it, lost himself to the soft slide of Peter’s lips against his own.





	Mine, Forever Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnotherSigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSigh/gifts).



> Who wanted bottom Peter Hale. Not sure if this was what you were after, but here it is!

Derek was  _ furious _ . His wolf was snarling under his skin, itching to bite and claim and remind Peter who he belonged to. He had no idea what Peter thought he was doing, flirting and touching and  _ scenting  _ Stiles, as if he had forgotten what he and Derek were. Like what they were didn’t matter.

Peter was his. Or had been his, before everything went to shit, before Derek let teenage insecurities convince him that his uncle didn’t love him. Before their family had burned down, all because of Derek. Before they had left Peter behind, the sight of him burned too much for Derek to handle, until all he could do was run away. Before Peter had murdered Laura, stolen the alpha power by ripping his own niece in half. 

Before Derek had stolen the alpha power back, pulling his claws through Peter’s throat. 

He knew that too much had happened for them to be who, what, they were to each other. He knew it would never, could never, be the same. But Derek’s wolf didn’t. All his wolf knew was that Peter was his, still, and that he smelt like  _ Stiles _ in the way he should smell like Derek.

And he was furious because of it. His wolf may be certain that Peter was still his, but to Derek, that was nothing more than a dream he tortured himself with. It still hurt, to see his uncle flirt and banter with someone who wasn’t him, someone who was young and pretty. Oh, Derek certainly saw the appeal, but any attraction he felt was clouded by the sharp burn of jealousy and the sharper sting of rejection.

Because Peter was supposed to be his, and he wasn’t, and he was spending more time with Stiles than with Derek. It made his skin itch, seeing how close they were becoming, apparently close enough to talk and touch and  _ scent _ . For weeks, they’d smelled of one another and it had only gotten worse, harder and harder for Derek and his wolf to ignore. 

And tonight—tonight was the last straw. Stiles was  _ sitting in Peter’s lap _ , his legs thrown over the arm of the chair as though he was comfortable, like sitting in Peter’s lap was something  _ familiar _ . Something they did. Derek’s blood felt like it was boiling, anger thrumming under his skin as his wolf snapped at him.

“Get out,” Derek all but roared, unable to keep the power out of his voice as he finally had enough. The pack turned to look at him, all equally wide-eyed and scared, but the scent of his pack’s fear wasn’t enough to calm him down. He growled lowly in warning when nobody moved. “I said. Get. Out.”

The teenagers scrambled to obey, though Stiles threw him a knowing look. It didn’t make Derek feel any better and rather pushed his anger even more. He stalked across the room, watching as Peter slowly rose to his feet. Derek didn’t stop, and instead he shoved Peter with both hands, hard enough to send him flying into the cement wall.

“What are you doing with Stiles?” Derek shouted the moment he could no longer hear the boy’s jeep rumbling away. He knew he sounded angry, but he couldn't bring himself to care enough to adjust his tone. 

“Whatever do you mean?” Peter asked, dusting off his shoulders as he straightened out.

“Why do you smell like him!” Derek demanded, grabbing Peter by the throat and slamming him back into the wall as he growled, eyes glowing red as he curled his top lip over his fangs. 

“Doesn’t it  _ sting _ ,” Peter snarled, seemingly unconcerned with the hand wrapped around his throat. “Doesn’t it just eat at you? Seeing me with someone else,  _ smelling _ like someone else?” Derek’s vision went red-tinged, his eyes glowing brighter with his anger. He shoved Peter back into the wall, his wolf only whining in distress when Peter grunted in pain. He didn’t know what else to do. Peter’s face turned ugly, his lip pulling back in a mirroring snarl. “How do you think I felt, coming home to you, to visit you, only for you to  _ reek  _ of that whore!”

Derek stumbled back, his mouth dropping open in shock as he tried to process Peter’s words. “What are you—”

“Oh don’t deny it!” Peter shouted, his own eyes flashing electric blue as he stalked forward. “I came back to see you, drove all through the night because  _ I missed you _ , and I couldn't even take one step into your bedroom. You stunk of  _ her _ !”

“I thought you didn’t want me,” Derek said, all the fight draining out of him.

“Why the hell would you think that?” Peter demanded, poking Derek harshly in the chest.

“You never called,” Derek told him, trying to stand tall through the old hurts. He suddenly felt like he was sixteen, wishing for Peter to be there, to still love him. He had thought Peter didn’t want him anymore, that he had moved away and moved on. Maybe even met someone else, someone to replace Derek with. 

It had felt like his biggest fear coming true, and Derek had been so vulnerable when Kate first met him. 

“I was  _ busy _ ,” Peter said, shaking his head and looking at Derek like he was an idiot. “I had doubled my course load so I could graduate sooner.”

“B-but why would you—” Derek began, trailing off as old hurts smoothed over, and he felt foolish, so foolish, for everything he had done. 

“I didn’t want to spend four years away from my mate,” Peter said, taking another step until he was in Derek’s space. Derek could feel the heat coming off his uncle but he couldn’t focus on that, couldn't focus on anything other than the echo of Peter’s last word.

Neither of them had ever claimed it before, had never named what they both knew they were to one another. Derek had always been too young or Peter too far away, for them to call each other what they both knew. But now, saying it out loud, it felt  _ true _ , and it solidified the bond that Derek had always been able to feel between them. It took his breath away, had him swaying forward just so he could be  _ closer _ .

“I’ve always been yours,” Peter told him, though he looked  _ helpless _ , his face open in a way Derek hadn’t seen since he was sixteen.

He stepped forward, unable to stop himself from closing the distance between them. The kiss was far softer than he had expected it to be, but Derek couldn't bring himself to mind. It felt like an  _ apology _ , like forgiveness and love and Derek let himself fall into it, lost himself to the soft slide of Peter’s lips against his own.

The kiss continued until Derek couldn’t count how many they had shared, his hands having found their way to Peter’s ass and pulling them flush together. He groaned, sucking Peter’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting down, smirking when Peter finally made a noise. Derek pulled away, panting for breath, but he couldn’t stop himself from stealing a few more kisses.

“I want you to take me,” Peter all but purred, running a hand up and down Derek’s side in an entirely too distracting way. “Show me just how much you’ve grown up since we were last together.”

Derek’s brain stumbled to a halt, coming up short. He repeated Peter’s words to himself, ran them over and over in his head and—nope. Does not compute. He stared at Peter, his mouth having dropped open in shock. His fingers flexed over Peter’s ass, and he dug them in deeper, grabbing the fat firmly. 

“Really?” Derek asked, entirely too breathless. 

“Of course, pup,” Peter said, and there was a softness to his voice that hadn’t been there before.

He had no idea what had changed, but he fell forward anyway, resting their foreheads together. He was taller, now, and all Derek could think of was the time they had lost, the years they would never get back. Derek’s throat felt tight, and he had to choke down a sob. There was suddenly so much, too much, that he wanted to say. 

“Uncle Peter,” he managed, but the rest got stuck in his throat. Peter’s eyes were soft, though, and Derek thought maybe, he knew.

“Are you going to make me feel good, Derek?” Peter asked, and Derek let out a long breath. This—this was safer,  _ easier _ , and Derek let a growl rumble out of his throat. 

He nodded, pulling Peter in tighter with the hold on his ass. They were both hard, and Derek’s cock was straining against his jeans, pushing uncomfortably against his zipper. Peter rolled his hips, forcing their cocks to drag together.

“You are going to make me feel good, right pup?” Peter asked, his own voice going deeper. The endearment, when growled out by Peter, pulled a whine from Derek’s throat.

When Peter kissed him, it tasted like ownership, like a  _ claim _ , and Derek’s wolf yipped happily. When Peter's hands came up to cup his neck, Derek could do nothing but submit. He tilted his head back, and he wasn't surprised when Peter broke the kiss to nip at his exposed skin. Peter sucked it into his mouth, pulling up a bruise that would only fade.

Derek had always submitted to Peter, but now with his alpha instincts sitting just under his skin, it was so much sweeter. Derek had felt so lost for so long. He felt like he was trying his best but all he was doing was fucking up, making mistake after mistake. He had never wanted the alpha power, and he had no idea what to do with it now that he had it.

Submitting to Peter was easy, so easy. Peter sucked at his neck, his trimmed facial hair tickling at his skin. It was different from the shaved jaw Derek was used to, but it still felt good.

“Are you going to be good for me, Derek?” Peter asked, dragging Derek in for another kiss before he got the chance to answer. “Will you fuck me?”

Derek’s whole body went tight, heat coursing down his stomach and pooling in his gut. That was something they’d never done before, never even talked about. Before, penetration of any kind had been off the table. Peter had insisted that Derek was too young, that he wasn’t ready. Then they hadn’t gotten the chance, because Derek had burned their family down.

“Hey, none of that,” Peter said, and he tugged Derek in until he could bury his face in Peter’s neck.

Breathing in Peter’s scent helped to settle him, and the underlying musk of arousal was heady, making Derek’s head spin pleasantly. It helped him to settle and get his bearings. He felt off kilter, being so close to Peter, to his mate, after too long apart. Once he was able to take a deep breath he pulled back and leaned down for a kiss.

Derek bit at Peter’s lower lip, sucking it into his mouth. He was still hard, and now that he had calmed down he could appreciate how their erections were pressing together. He slipped his hands up the back of Peter’s shirt, running his hands over miles of warm muscle, fitting his fingers against the small of Peter’s back.

Slipping his fingers lower, Derek tucked them down under the waistband of Peter’s jeans. He laughed when all he touched was bare skin—Peter being commando was familiar. Peter moved back from the kiss, and Derek couldn't keep in the laugh when Peter picked him up. He tightened his thighs around Peter’s hips, grabbing his shoulders for purchase.

Derek leaned down for a kiss, his heart rate picking up at how familiar this all was. Peter must have felt it too, because his smile was achingly soft. He carded his fingers through Peter’s hair as Peter cupped his ass. Derek didn’t feel the need to say anything, and the quiet was comfortable. 

He had missed this. Missed Peter. He almost couldn't believe he had this, that Peter still wanted him. It was surreal, after all that happened, all he had done. For so long, too long, they had been apart. Being with Peter again felt like a dream, and he wasn’t sure he deserved it. Peter carried him up the spiralling staircase and into the loft as Derek slowly combed through Peter’s hair.

“Do you really want me to...?” Derek trailed off, flushing as Peter let him down in his bedroom.

“This place is horrid,” Peter told him, ignoring Derek’s question. “I’m not letting you stay here.”

“What?” Derek asked, his arousal flagging as he took in Peter’s disgusted expression. 

“After you fuck me,” Peter said, grabbing Derek’s crotch, his cock plumping right back up. “We’re moving you out of this disaster and into my apartment.”

“The pack—” Derek began, his mind tripping over Peter’s words.

“They can still use it for meeting and their little gatherings,” Peter said, stepping back into Derek’s personal space. “But I’m not letting my mate stay in an apartment that has a  _ hole in the ceiling _ .”

Derek flushed, casting his eyes up at the ceiling where there was, in fact, a hole. His heart was beating quickly, and he knew Peter would hear the way it flipped over itself at the word mate. He couldn't bring himself to care, not with the careful, soft way that Peter was looking at him. Taking a deep breath, he pressed a bit closer, bringing his arm around Peter to grab his ass again.

He was surprised to find that Peter was still hard, but he grinned when he felt it against his hip. This time, he leaned down and initiated the kiss, biting into Peter’s bottom lip. He sucked it into his mouth, swiping his tongue over the skin before he licked forward. Slipping his hand into the back of Peter’s jeans, he pushed his finger against the dry furrow of Peter’s hole, grinning when his hips twitched forward. 

Derek’s blood was thrumming with Peter’s claim, the word mate echoing over and over in his mind. He felt high on it, high on Peter, the feel of them pressed together and the way their arousal mixed in the air. Peter pushed his hips back and a whine slipped out of his throat. Derek’s grin only grew, and he got caught up in watching Peter’s face twist in pleasure as he rubbed over his hole.

“ _ Derek _ ,” Peter snarled, lips rolling over his fangs and Derek felt the command in the word.

Despite the newness of what they were going to do, Peter taking charge was normal, comforting. When Peter leaned in to nose at Derek’s collarbone, rutting his hips into Derek’s thigh as he rocked himself back against Derek’s finger, it was natural for him to tip his head back and grant Peter more room. 

“What—what should I do?” Derek asked, mostly because he had never been with another man before, but more so because deferring to Peter was something he knew they both liked. 

“I want you to finger me open,” Peter told him, and Derek nearly came right then, his mouth dropping open as he pulled in a deep lungful of their combined scent. The room stunk with their arousal, but Derek felt like he couldn't get enough. 

He nodded his head, eager and ready to please. A whine fought its way out of Derek’s throat when Peter stepped back, and Derek couldn’t stop himself from reaching out for Peter. Peter just laughed, pulling his shirt over his head and rolling his hips as he did. Derek watched with wide eyes as Peter’s body was revealed, following the trail of dark hair up from where it started inside his jeans. 

His tongue got caught in his throat, a billion different compliments being swallowed down by his nerves. Peter was  _ gorgeous _ , everything Derek could have ever wanted and so, so much more. His stomach was warm under Derek’s fingers, and he traced his hands up Peter’s belly, threading his fingers through the longer hairs in the centre of Peter’s chest. 

“God,” Derek breathed out, unable to stop himself. He saw Peter smirk, but he still didn’t look up, too focused on the way Peter’s chest hair curled around his nipples.

“ _ Derek _ ,” Peter moaned, and Derek smirked as he thumbed harder over Peter’s nipple. 

He stepped closer, unable to hold himself back as he bent down so he could capture the nub with his teeth. Derek sucked on the sensitive skin, moving his hands down to Peter’s belt now that they were both free. It took longer than he intended to get Peter’s pants off, distracted as he was, but he let out a pleased little noise when he finally got them undone. 

“Good boy,” Peter told him, and the praise made Derek’s face heat up even as he smiled, nipping Peter’s nipple once before moving back up for a kiss. “Get your lube,” Peter said once he pulled back.

Derek nodded, stepping away and grabbing the bottle from his end table, peeling off his shirt as he went. Peter made an appreciative noise low in his throat, and when Derek looked back, his uncle’s eyes were glowing blue as he looked Derek up and down with obvious interest. Derek could smell just how aroused Peter still was and it made it easy for Derek to drop his pants.

“My, you  _ have  _ grown,” Peter purred, and Derek’s cock gave a twitch at the arousal in Peter’s voice.

Peter stalked forward, walking until he and Derek were pressed bodily together. Derek’s cock rubbed against Peter’s stomach and he moaned, the sound being swallowed up by Peter's mouth. This kiss was messier, nothing but arousal and want. It was a lead up to  _ more _ , and Derek wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist to pull him even closer, grabbing fistfuls of Peter’s ass.

Breaking away with a gasp, Derek watched as Peter climbed onto the bed, nothing but smooth, graceful limbs. He was beautiful. Derek watched, breathless, as Peter got his knees under him and raised his ass,  _ presenting _ . Derek growled, his wolf surging to the surface, wanting to  _ claim _ , to make Peter his so everyone— _ so Stiles _ —would know who Peter belonged to. 

He walked to the end of the bed, trying to keep it together. He knew wolfing out wouldn’t do him any good—there was no way he would be able to do what Peter asked if he popped a claw—and he took a few steadying breaths before climbing onto the bed, knee walking to Peter. 

Their thighs were pressed together before Derek stopped, his cock sliding against Peter’s ass cheeks as he leaned over him, wrapping Peter up in a hug and kissing the back of his neck. Peter easily took his weight and held them both steady, letting out a low, rumbling growl that Derek knew was a noise of contentment. 

“Thank you,” Derek whispered, his heart in his throat. 

“I love you,” Peter told him in answer, and Derek had to bite into his bottom lip to keep in a sob.

He pulled back, focusing on the task at hand. His cock was still standing hard, and he could smell just how interested Peter still was. Derek let out a long exhale before he squeezed a pile of lube out and into his left palm, getting lost in the way Peter’s asshole—surrounded in dark, curling hairs—seemed to wink at him.

The first press of his thumb against Peter’s hole was dry, and he didn't try to push in. Instead, he pressed his finger against the dry entrance, feeling the ridged skin under his thumb and listening to the way Peter’s breath hitched under him. When he finally got a finger covered in lube it was warmed up, and he made sure to get his finger completely covered before bringing it back to Peter’s ass.

He pressed in slowly, a steady pressure until he had his entire finger inside. It was so warm, so much warmer than Derek could have thought, and much tighter. Derek looked down at his own cock with wide eyes, fear scrambling up his belly at the thought of putting it inside Peter.

“Is it going to fit?” Derek asked, and he felt unbelievably young when Peter laughed at him. He ducked his head even though Peter wasn’t looking at him, his shoulders going tense. 

Peter rocked back on Derek’s finger and he blinked down at where he was still inside Peter’s body. “Of course it’s going to fit, love. You just need to stretch me open well. Can you do that? Can you get me nice and loose for your cock?”

Derek nodded and then managed to croak out a weak sounding “Yes” when he realized that Peter wouldn’t be able to see him. He started to work his finger, turning his wrist and moving it back and forth, moving slowly until Peter seemed to get impatient and told him to go faster. 

He didn’t breathe as he pushed in the second finger. Adding more lube seemed to help ease the slide, as he listened as Peter breathed steadily. Derek’s cock shot out a bead of precome when he got both fingers in to the second knuckle. Peter’s ass was  _ so tight _ , and Derek felt like he couldn't breathe. He continued doing what he had done before, twisting his wrist and pumping his fingers slowly in and out, though now he was also scissoring them open. 

“Can I t-taste you?” Derek asked, his heart climbing into his throat as the words tumbled out of his mouth as the thought was formed. He blushed, feeling his face heat up as he stared at where his two fingers were being swallowed up by Peter’s ass.

“Of course, Pup,” Peter told him, and Derek grinned at the endearment. 

He ducked forward, pressing a kiss to the small dimple above Peter ass before moving downward, dragging his nose over his uncle’s skin. Peter smelt delicious here,  _ pure _ , and Derek thought he could lose himself in this. It was easy to flick out of his tongue and taste the salt on Peter’s skin. He licked over his own fingers, scrunching up his nose at the artificial taste of the lube before diving further forward.

Pressing in as much as he could, Derek tried his best to get his tongue in between his fingers, licking at Peter’s rim and fucking in with his tongue. He brought in another finger and more lube, the smell of Peter making Derek feel like he was going to crazy as he continued to breathe in. He worked his three fingers like that, licking against Peter’s rim and into his ass as he continued to pump his fingers in and out.

“That’s enough,” Peter said, his voice slurred around his fangs as he moved forward.

Derek whined, distressed at the loss. He ignored Peter’s laugh, rocking back on his heels as he watched Peter roll on his back. Peter’s cock was hard and  _ wet _ , precome steadily leaking from the tip. Derek puffed out his chest a little in pride, knowing that he had done that to his mate. 

“Lie down,” Peter said, and something in his voice made it sound like an order. 

He didn’t question it, quick to lay on his back if that was what Peter wanted. Wiping the remaining lube on the edge of the comforter, he grabbed his cock tightly to try to push down on the building pressure. He stretched out, looking over to Peter to see what he was doing.

“Holy fuck,” Derek whispered, watching with wide eyes as Peter threw his leg over Derek’s waist and sat on Derek’s belly. It trapped his cock under Peter’s ass and he groaned when Peter rolled his hips forward. 

“Just lay still, alpha,” Peter said, and Derek growled, his eyes flashing red even as he tensed up to obey. 

Derek watched with wide eyes as Peter reached behind himself, wrapping a hand around Derek’s and holding him steady. Just that was almost too much, the warmth of Peter’s hand where it was holding him, but when Peter moved back, lining them up, Derek dug his claws into the bed to keep himself sane.

His mouth fell open in a silent scream, maybe even a roar, but the noise got caught up in his throat. He groaned as Peter sunk down, twisting his hands tighter into the bedding and forcing his hips against the bed so that he wouldn't thrust up. Peter was so hot, so tight, swallowing him up. It was too much, way more than Derek could handle when combined with the way that Peter smelt and the way their bond was singing in their chest.

“Peter, Peter, I’m not going to, not going to last, I’m not going to last—” Derek cried, panting open-mouthed as he dug his claws into Peter’s hips. 

It was a constant loop of feedback. Peter rolled his hips again, dragging his cock into the hard plane of Derek’s belly, making his own breath hitch. Peter sped up and Derek could do nothing more than throw his head back and try to keep himself from coming. It was far easier said than done, and Derek clenched his jaw as he held on as Peter rode him.

Derek’s balls were getting tighter and tighter, and everything felt like too much. All of his senses were focused on Peter and how this all felt and it was  _ too much _ . He could hardly breathe, let alone think, and all he could hear was the sound of skin slapping skin and the canopy of their moans. 

“Peter, Peter I’m, I’m going to—” he trailed off, his voice melting into a whine as he rolled his hips upward, planting his feet on the bed and fucking up into Peter as fast as hard as he could.

“ _ Ngh _ !” Peter shouted, his back arching as his ass went tight, fluttering around Derek’s cock as he came in warm spurts over both their bellies. 

That was it for Derek, and he was off, spilling inside of Peter as he came and came, his cock twitching as Peter rode him through the last dredges of his orgasms. He slumped back into the bed as though his strings had been cut, completely spent as he tried to get his heart rate to slow down. Peter followed, blanketing Derek with his body and nuzzling his head into Derek's shoulder.

“That was amazing,” Derek said, pressing the words into Peter’s forehead as he managed to get both of his arms wrapped around Peter’s shoulders, holding him in a loose hug.

Peter made a noise of agreement, seeming to go even limper in Derek’s hold and nosing into his chest. “It was indeed.”

“No more flirting with Stiles,” Derek said with a pout, though he continued rubbing Peter’s back. Peter laughed, nipping at the skin of his chest before soothing it with a kiss. 

“I can’t promise that,” Peter said, and Derek frowned, his mind trying to parse out just exactly that may have meant. “I wasn’t the only one trying to make someone jealous,” Peter explained, and Derek slumped back into the bed as the developing anger drained out of him. 

“So you only flirted with him to make me jealous?” Derek asked, and he couldn’t keep down the smug grin—though it fell off his face when his cock slipped out of Peter’s ass, both of them moaning at the sensation. 

“You and the Sheriff, yes,” Peter told him, though there was a challenge to his voice. 

The bond between them was so much stronger than it had ever been before, and Derek was able to feel just how much fondness Peter held for Stiles. Knowing that there was nothing more than that, nothing between Peter and Stiles was comforting, and Derek pressed another kiss to Peter’s forehead, rumbling happily when Peter leaned down to grab the sheet and pull it over them.

“I could probably help with that,” Derek mused, though he yawned as his eyes went heavy, sleep creeping up on him. 

“We’ll have Stiles over tomorrow to work something out,” Peter said quietly, his own breathing slowing down. Derek spread his legs so his uncle could settle more comfortable atop him, not moving his arms from where they were wrapped around Peter’s shoulders. “Now, go to sleep, Pup.”

“Goodnight, Uncle Peter,” Derek whispered, drifting off to sleep with his lips twisted up into a soft smile.

**Author's Note:**

> starting next week, I will be uploading once a week on Friday's, since I'm starting school and will not have nearly as much (read: any at all) time to write! 
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
